crimecityfandomcom-20200222-history
Building
You can find Buildings in every part of Empire City, where you rob them and commit various crimes at them. It costs varying amounts of Energy to commit the crimes and you also may need different types of Weapon. Your Hood You can build buildings at Your Hood using Steel and sometimes Building Gifts. They can create either Money (Ice Cream Shop, Punk Club etc.) or Energy for you (Coffee Shop, Fitness Gym etc.). Each building takes a different amount of time to build up Money before you collect it. You can rob other player's buildings to collect money and respect or they can rob yours. List of Buildings Money Buildings These cost money AND give out money. *Laundromat **Laundrymat Level 05: Income is $75 in 5 minutes, Level 6 cost $1298 and upgrades income to $110. **Laundromat Level 10: Income is $375 in 5 minutes, Max Level Reached! *House *Pizza Parlor *Gas Station *Basketball Court *Mini Mart *Pawn Shop *Parking Garage *Deli *Warehouse *Apartments *Bar *Smoke Shop *Chop Shop *Tattoo Parlor *Arcade *Diner *Carousel *Flower Shop *Indie Theater *Meat Factory *Chinese Restaurant *Gentleman's Club *Ferris Wheel *Punk Club *Art Gallery *Sports Bar *Tenement *Dance Club *Crab Shack *Play Theater *Hotel *Brownstone *History Museum *Italian Museum *Boutique *Movie Theater *Steak House *Techno Club *French Restaurant *Night Club *Condos *Opera House *Office Building *Casino *Clothing Store *Stadium Resource Buildings These cost money but give out resources. *Steel Mill (Steel) *Coffee Shop (Energy) *Fitness Gym (Energy) *Steel Foundry (Steel) Credits Buildings These buildings to not give out Facebook Credits, but you will need them to buy the building itself. At this moment in time they all give out money. *Ice Cream Shop *Surf Shop *Wedding Chapel *Circus Tent *Pirate Tavern *Church *Modern Art Museum *Synagogue *Anchor Imports *Fancy Restaurant *Symphony Hall Other Buildings These buildings cost money. You cannot collect from them, but they have other purposes. #'Bank (Safeguards your money.)' ##level 1 - 10,000 ##level 2 - 20,000 ##level 3 - 40,000 ##level 4 - 80,000 ##level 5 - 160,000 ##level 6 - 240,000 ##level 7 - 320,000 ##level 8 - 480,000 ##level 9 - 640,000 ##level 10 - 1,000,000 List of Unavailable Buildings These buildings are available to rob in various locations, but you cannot buy them for Your Hood. Docks *Shipping Crane *Office Trailer Empire Square *Kristy's Dept. Store *Mega Music Store *Grimshaw Bell Building *Empire Media Tower *Eschelman Tower *1 Empire Square *Freamon Building Ellis Island *Immigration Center *Medical Inspection Center *Statue Of Liberty *Records Hall *Deportation Center Chinatown *Teahouse *Chinatown Gift Shop *Chinatowen Grocery Store *Jade Shop *Chinatown Jewelry Stor *Chinatown Bank *Chinese Embassy Packer Heights *Factory West Side *Jewelry Store Empire University *Student Union *EU Book Store *EU Theater *EU Med School *EU Science Lab *EU Library *Gazebo *Small Dorm *Large Dorm Civic Center *City Hall *Old Tenement *Police Station Boardwalk *Shooting Game Booth *Pizza Booth *Hot Dog Booth *Cotton Candy Booth *Souvenir Store *Bumper Cars *Rollercoaster *Chute Jump Financial District *Financial Center *World Broadcast Tower *Empire Bank *Stock Exchange *Federal Hall South End Projects *Chem Lab *Large Projects Liberty Park *Lakeside Restaurant *Zoo *Museum Little Italy *Italian Pastry Bar *Italian Cafe *Little Italy Art Gallery *Italian Import Shop *Little Italy Barber Shop *Italian Bakery Market Plaza *Chester Center *30 Market Plaza *Hudson Building *Courthouse *Police Station Monument Park *Parkside Apartments Broadway restaurant District:lakeside resaurant Empire Central Station:train station Hillcrest Empire Arena Plaza Club District Fairview Red Light District Pier 13 Sewage Plant State Square United Nations Plaza Russian District Shoreline Soho Chemical Plant Fish Market North Side Empire Airport Falcon Prison Auto Row Circuit Street Seaside Artist Quarter Junkyard La Rambla Project Site Office Park Little San Juans Municipal District Detailed information on Municipal costs, energy and equipment requirements and rewards visit: http://www.comparewinner.com/crime-city/map/map/126-municipal-district.html Good luck Graveyard Octagon Alley Black Market Hospitality District Lookout Hill http://www.comparewinner.com/crime-city/map/map/125-lookout-hill.html Lookout Hill costs, requirements and rewards explained Army Base Trivia *You need Facebook Credits to buy any religious place of worship. *Although pirates are not seen or spoken of in Crime City, and you cannot put water in Your Hood, you can buy a Pirate Tavern. *None of the buildings at Empire Square, Ellis Island, Empire University, Financial District or Liberty Park are available to be bought for Your Hood. *Although Liberty Park sports a building named Museum, you can buy a Modern Art Museum, a History Museum and a few other kinds of museum for Your Hood. However, just a "Museum" is unavailable. Notice This page may need to be updated as new buildings become available and unavailable items are released. Please check back whenever Crime City release new buildings. Category:Lists